


the survivors

by petcheetah



Series: the end of the (f*cking) world [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: klaus is alive, and that’s impossible. but five needs to know something else.





	the survivors

For a moment, Five just kept his arms around Klaus, unable to bring himself to let go. This was impossible. By all means, Klaus should be in that grave right now, not tentatively putting his arms around Five. But here he was, holding him, as if coming back to life was a perfectly normal occurrence.

Eventually Five had to let go, and when he did, they both stared at one another quietly. Klaus, in disbelief, because he had not seen his brother for years, and suddenly here he was, surrounded by rubble and what looked like ash falling from the sky. Five, in shock, but with more happiness than anything, because he was not alone. His brother was alive.

They both tried to speak at the same time.

“How are you—”

“You’re alive—”

And they blinked, and began laughing. Five’s laugh was more hysterical then anything.

“ _ I’m  _ alive?” Five asked in disbelief, his laugh tapering off, “You– you were literally just  _ dead _ , Klaus. I was about to put your body in a– in a fucking  _ grave _ .”

Klaus’ eyes widened, and he turned his head around slightly.

“Oh, shit, man. That wouldn’t have been fun. Thank you for not doing that. I really wouldn’t have liked climbing out of there.” Klaus said when he looked at the hole dug behind him.

Five couldn’t help but smack Klaus’ arm, glowering.

“You can’t even be serious about this–?” He began, but stopped when Klaus finally turned back to him.

Klaus’ face was still covered in blood, there hadn’t been much around to clean off any of it from his family, and he needed whatever water he could find for himself. But his face was serious. Understanding. There was a glint of tears in his eyes that made Five flinch in shock.

Klaus knew full well what was going on.

“Everyone else is dead.” Klaus said aloud, almost to himself rather than to Five. His eyes weren’t on Five, they were drifting around them as if seeing something Five could not. And Five wanted to slap himself.

Klaus could see the dead. He was seeing every single person that had died and– that was everyone. How many people were around them, walking around covered in blood, only able to be seen by his brother?

Five couldn’t help but reach forwards and take Klaus’ hand. He put the fact that Klaus should be dead far back into his mind for now, that was not what was important right now.

“Klaus… what happened?” Five asked, slowly and carefully. Klaus breathed in, a shudder running across his body.

“We were so stupid, Five.” Klaus basically whispered, but it was only them and Five could hear him easily, “We wanted to help her but that guy– he was such an asshole, right? And he hurt her. Made her think she was special and then tore her down. He made her so  _ mad _ , Five. But she believed him, and she destroyed  _ everything _ .”

Five almost didn’t want an answer, but he needed one.

“Who, Klaus? Who… who did this?”

Klaus’ lips turned to a smile, as if it was an obvious answer. He looked to his side and seemed to laugh at something being said to him, then looked back to Five.

“Vanya, Five. Vanya killed everyone.”


End file.
